Shadow Gaurdien
by MysticMaiden 18
Summary: Years have passed since the Pharoph had returned back to his time, evil has risen once again with YUGI being the only one to face it. Loosing his soul in the process he is now gaurdien to the shadow realm darkest secret the forbidden tomb of Achneton
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fan fiction, hope you enjoy reading it. Pleeeeaaaaaaaaassse review it so I would know whether to continue it or not.

**Shadow Guardian,**

**_Chapter 1 Looking into the past _**

Sounds of foot steps were heard as a young man enveloped in darkness moved through the hallway. He held no source of light, for he loved and longed for the darkness that surrounded his very soul, like a lover. He stopped suddenly and moved his hands over the ancient inscriptions embedded in the wall. These very inscriptions were the chains that held onto his soul keeping death at bay giving him what men has seeked for centuries "immortality". He looked away sadly as he tried to remember his mortal name, a name which he longed to hear from his lovers' lips. But it wasn't possible he had lost her long ago to Anubis, his ally, his soul keeper. Years have passed since that fatal day; to him it had felt like days. He could feel her hands holding him and pulling him closer to her, he could feel her salty tears as they fell on his blood stained cheek

**_Please don't leave_** she whispered as she cried, he moved his broken and blood covered hand to her cheek, shh everything going to be alright Anzu.

**_No I can't loose you again_** she answered back as brought her face closer to his. I will always be with you Anzu in your heart as he placed his hand over her heart.

**_Promise me something_** he answered back.

She held his hand anything my love you won't bury your heart with me Anzu, but you will fall in love and seek happiness. She looked into his purple eyes and brought her lips to his I promise**_, but you will always remain in my heart i will wait for the day when we can be together again_**. He gave her a small smile as he felt his soul leaving his body. She still cradled his body and moved her hands and **_softly closed his eyes i will wait Yugi for the day we can all be together again I won't forget you my love. _**

To be Continued……..

I hope you enjoyed it please review, and tell me honestly what you think of the story, and if you have any ideas I would love to know.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to dedicate this new chapter **_SpasticKitten901 _**who is my first reviewer.

Hope that this upcoming chapter would be to your liking.

**Shadow Guardian,**

**_Chapter 2 The beginning_**

He moved his hand through his hair as his eyes roamed over the scroll that was layed out on his desk, he was trying to find any spells he might have neglected to strengthen the wards on the tomb. After another hour he frustradly threw the scroll aside knowing that there wouldn't be anything to help him. All he could do was to wait for the Dark magician to return from the tombs he had sent him of to search for any incantations or prophecies that might be of use. He himself wasn't sure way was he so paranoid something kept nagging in the dark midth of his mind telling him that he had overlooked something , something is coming he muttered as he sat back in front of the scattered scrolls that may be an end for all of us.

He suddenly heard a crash behind him he turned around to see the Dark Magician girl on the ground. He gave a smirk as he saw the Dark magician matarlize in front of him. The Dark magician looked up into his master's eyes as he sadly saw the smirk on his face even he was having a difficult time remembering the teen standing in front of him he know resembled the ancient pharaoh too much but he had even grown a few inches taller then him his eyes seemed sharper and had taken a darker shade his previous violet eyes were know dark red which when you would look into directly you would feel as you were drowning in a pool of blood. He flinched and turned his head slightly away wondering if the teen grieved for the past. As if reading his thoughts the Shadow Guardian looked at him we can't afford to grieve what had once made us weak Dark magician, I cant afford to grieve for who I was before, so it is best be forgotten we cant afford to dwell in the past.

The dark magician girl looked sadly at the exchange between her masters her grief was even more then the dark magician she longed to see the innocent smile that used to always adorn his face and the big violent eyes that shined with innocence but the guardian seemed to far gone she never forget the day she first looked into his yes and it was the last. It shocked her to her core and sent an agonizing pain to the depth of her soul, she almost cried and wanted to call out too the young boy who used to occupy her master place she wanted to hold him and push his pains away but she knew it wasn't possible she new nothing she could do could bring him back. She once more felt the boiling anger at the gods for doing this to him why did he have to pay for their past mistakes a tear fell from her eyes and to the floor.

The shadow Guardian noticed this and sadness gripped his soul he hated no despised seeing the Dark Magician girl in so much grief, that's why he didn't call on his most trusted ally and a word that seems so strange to him know even a friend. He could see it in her eyes the pain of seeing him like this he suddenly felt anger sweep his mind what did she want him to do stay the young and naïve child he used to be he couldn't even remember his birth name as it seemed like a stone which has been broken down into tiny grains from the sun rays and the winds continuous harsh beatings.

He found himself turning away as he tried to control his anger. The dark magician looked at his young apprentice sternly ass if asking her to hold it together or he would force her to leave nodding her head she got up and apologized if she had disturbed her master in any way and vanished. He felt her leave but didn't say a word as much as he wished to be alone him secretly longed for any type of companionship he was secretly afraid he was loosing many humanity he had left in him even though he doubted it, he may look human but on the inside all what he could feel was emptiness in his blood vessels dark shadows instead of blood pulsed he was a creature of the dark and human attributes h has was the shell he occupied. Giving a slight sigh he looked at the dark Magician asking if he had brought back what he asked for. The Dark magician silently nodded and handed him the scrolls he had retrieved from the temple. He quietly viewed as his master instantly sat down spreading the scroll and starting to read them. He didn't know why his master had asked for these scrolls they were kept in a temple buried deep in the sands in the mortal realm, he remembered feeling the power that seemed to pulse in the temple he could have sworn that it was in a way alive and screamed in hunger as it wanted to snatch him and envour his soul he was sure that the only thing that kept him alive was his masters protection or he would have been another victim to be buried in the walls of the temple.

He continued to stand still quietly as he suddenly felt a tingle run down his spine as he heard an agonizing scream running through the hallways in the tomb. A sound of anger and hunger cried out for the taste of the souls of mortal and thos who had entrapped it in the dark grave.

**_To be continued…_**

Wow I can't believe im done with this chapter. I hoped you liked it pleaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssseeee! Review hope you enjoyed reading this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

I want dedicate my new chapter to **_SpasticKitten901_** who was my first reviewer for both of my first two chapters, and to **_azngirlchibi_** thank you for your encouragement and I appreciate what you both said in the review I promise to make things more clear in the following two chapters thanks for the support. Thanks to **_Chris's girl 14 _**as well. I hope the following chapter would be to your liking.

**Shadow Guardian,**

**_Chapter 3 The road to understanding_**

The shadow Guardian turned around as he sensed his shadow monster unease; he looked sadly at him and started to notice for the first time the voice that was currently echoing in the tomb. He had gotten used to the monsters screams by now and was actually finding it a source of comfort, as it reminded him that he wasn't alone in the dark tomb.

He suddenly realized how ironic it was that the creature that longed to devour his soul was the only true companion he had. He once more looked at the Dark magician and started wondering on the relationship they had. Unlike the other shadow monsters who tried to avoid him no matter the cost the Dark magician and the Dark magician girl tried to find every opportunity they can to come and visit. Even with the loyalty they held to their master the presence of the Dark creature buried deep within the tomb, and Yugi change from the kind hearted boy to the cold and silent guardian was too much for them to bear.

He never felt any fear from them unlike his other shadow monsters that belonged to his deck, but a sense of parental love. Parental love he wondered he had forgotten what it was to be cared for he remembered little of his biological parents, all what he could associate with that word was the face of a kindly old man whose name has escaped him as well. For the first time since his rebirth he started to long for his memories and a past life he could hardly remember.

For the first time in years he gave the Dark Magician a small smile and asked him to leave. The Dark Magician was broken away from his thoughts at his masters' voice and was surprised to see a small comforting smile.

For the first time in his life the dark magician was speechless, his surprise was replaced by a deep sense of joy and for the first time he could see a glimpse of the little boy called yugi on the guardians face. Even though they hardly talked when they were together the Dark magician could see from his masters' pose and silence that his master no longer viewed as himself a human, but as a soldier resurrected by the gods to carry the burden to be the guardian of the tomb. Even though he didn't want to leave he knew that he had to go and search for answers and he knew the shadow monster that would answer him. He bowed and vanished back to the shadow realm.

The shadow guardian watched the Dark magician vanish with sadness, he was secretly wishing that the Dark magician would have disobeyed him and remained. Even though none of them spoke a word or acknowledged each other presence, just being their Dark magician provided him with a source of comfort. He then started laughing mockingly wishing is a childish habit he sneered to himself. He returned back to the scrolls an continued to form a spell he had found, but to his distaste he found out that he needed to venture deeper into the tomb if he waned the spell to take its desired effect. With a sigh he got up, he started his long walk going deeper into the tomb.

The Dark magician continued to walk as he came across the Dark magician of chaos. He stood grimly but determined to get the answers he needed. It is true that his master was created with the powers that exceeded all the millennium items combined together and was posted as the guardian of the tomb. But his master needed to be protected from himself and he promised he wouldn't allow his master to destroy himself in the process of guarding that cursed tomb.

**_To be continued…_**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. In this chapter I mainly wanted to show the relationship between yugi and the Dark magician. In the upcoming chapter which would be hopefully done by today or tomorrow im going to try to show what had lead to Yugi death and the history behind the guarded tomb.

Pleassssssssssssssssssssssssssse ! Review.


	4. Chapter 4

I wanted to dedicate my following chapter to **_azngirlchibi, SpasticKitten901_**,**_ and Chris's girl 14. _**Thanks for the reviews. I hope the following chapter would be to your liking. Sorry I haven't updated yesterday.

**Shadow Guardian**

_**Chapter 4 The road to understanding Part 2**_

_**Confrontation…**_

The Dark magician of chaos stopped in his tracks as he sensed someone's eyes piercing him as if warning of an unpleasant fate if he did not get what he wanted. Turning around he wasn't surprised to find the Dark magician to be the one staring so boldly at him. None of the other shadow monsters except the god cards dared to approach him a demanding glaze, and a frustrated Celtic guardian. He heard a small sigh escaping him knowing the confrontation was endible, but it certainly wasn't desired. He hated to recall past events much less tell them. The Dark magician was the only shadow monster he could tolerate, for the monster who was a reborn of an ancient priest had earned his respect when he had sacrificed his life to save the pharaoh.

He wasn't surprised to see the Dark Magician on his own it was known that his young apprentice tend to break down and cry herself to asleep when she returned from a visit to the shadow Guardians quarters. The Dark magician had confided in him that the shadow monster had appointed herself as the mother to the Guardian. He thought sadly at the shadow monster conflicting emotions how could you help or protect your child from a danger which was himself ; when you can't even bear to look directly into his eyes without loosing hope that things would ever be the same again.

He was surprised to find the Dark Magician stare sternly at him; he chuckled realizing that he has lost himself in his thought again a habit he seemed to have developed lately. He asked the Dark magician to follow him to a more secluded spot making sure that no other shadow monster would be able to hear them. The Dark magician looked warily at the wards the Dark magician of chaos had placed around them. He realized then that things with the Shadow Guardian would take him deeper into the hidden past of the origin of the shadow realm.

Unlike what the ancient priests believed, the Dark magician discovered that the shadow realm had existed for millions of years, and was created for an entirely other purpose then to harbor the shadow monsters. But not much was none about that part of history the only ones who had any knowledge of the distant past was the Dark magician of chaos and the 3 gods. None of the shadow monsters dared even to think to go to those monsters and ask them about it.

He remembered once when they had been reborn as shadow monsters did the Dark magician girl ask the Dark magician of chaos about the history of the realm. He was surprised to see the Dark magician of chaos stare angrily at the young apprentice and gave her a look which if it was able to kill, it would have disfigured the young apprentice and banished her mangled body to the depth of the shadow ream. The Dark magician girl shook in horror realizing the effects of the question on the mage. Giving her another intense glare he turned around and walked away.

The Dark magician girl fell to the ground shaken to see a fellow monster look at her in that manner. As the Dark magician tried to calm his young apprentice the Celtic Guardian appeared and helped calm her down and asked them to forgive the Dark magician of chaos for his actions. He wasn't usually hostile but the question always sparked his anger he told her sadly. They both looked at the Elvin warrior surprised at his tone. Some secrets are better left unknown, and some burdens are best kept locked away may the day where you would need to know the dark secrets of this realm may never come Dark magician girl with that said he walked away tending to give the Dark magician of Chaos a piece of his mind.

Surprisingly to the two the Dark magician of chaos came to apologies for his outburst both accepted quietly know knowing it was better not to bring up that topic ever again. They soon became close friends afterward; he even volunteered to show the dark magician girl how to use her powers more efficiently. After watching her doing several blunders that was unheard of before as they were the first humans to become a shadow monster they lacked the basic knowledge a shadow monster had as since birth.

He walked up to hear commenting on how she should adjust her grip her staff less firmly , before the Dark magician could warn him the Black Chaos found himself turning into a horrible shade of pink. Screams were soon heard al over the shadow realm as monsters amusingly watched the Dark magician girl running from an angry Black chaos who seemed to have taken a lovely shade of pink.

**_To be continued…_**

I hope that the new chapter was to your liking. I wanted to give a glimpse of the lives of the Dark magician. The Dark magician girl, and the Black chaos. I promise that the real action will start soon.****


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the review **_azngirlchibi, SpasticKitten901_**,**_ and Chris's girl 14. _**Thanks for the idea for changing it from general to angst; I was thinking to changes it for some time. I wandered what you think of the summary do you think I should change it, I really would appreciate your opinion.

_**Shadow Guardian**_

_**Chapter 5 The road to understanding**_

_**Memories...**_

The Dark magician of Chaos watched the Dark magician silently loose himself in his thoughts. He started to think on how many years he has actually known the Dark Magician, it wasn't known to anyone outside the circle of priests that the Dark magician of chaos was the only duel monster that ever dared to disobey the pharaoh, and refused to duel in any kind of shadow game. His views during that age held no respect toward humans who had mistreated Duel Monsters using them for their wars and selfish enjoyments, his views were proved during the wars of the shadow games ending with the imprisonment of the shadow creatures permanently in the shadow realm even tough they had rarely traveled outside their realm. He knew that many monsters loved the human world feeling Ra rays warming them in the morning, and the cool winds wrapping them in a comforting embrace in the night. Why did they have to be punished for a crime they didn't comment shadow monsters had entrusted humans with the powers of the shadow realm, but they had betrayed their trust. He new that not all the shadow monsters agreed with him they respected the pharaoh and the sacrifice he made. The Dark Magician of Chaos remembered the shock when he knew about the ritual the Pharaoh wanted to carry out.

_Memory_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A young man decorated in jewels, his bangs covered a crown with the eye of horos his trie colored hair was very rare in Egypt only few had such a rare quality which was only found in royal families. His most prominent feature was his dark amethyst eyes, people felt that they were being judged and weighed whenever those eyes fell on them. Was heard walking down the hallways everyone who was near bowed down feeling the powers radiating from the young man who had just passed them. When he was out of sight the servants looked sadly at the direction he left. The whole palace one knows of the ritual that the pharaoh wished to perform in a matter of days. They all respected the pharaoh and admired him for his kindness and sense of just. He entered his quarters as he started to remove his jewelry he suddenly felt a pear of eyes glancing in his direction he suddenly felt that he was being weighed and judged worthy for the penetraters' eyes or not. He turned around and was surprised to find the Dark magician of Chaos standing in front of him he clearly knew how the Shadow monster felt about him and every human infect._

_Phroph: What brings you in my presence Dark magician of chaos it wouldn't have anything to do with the upcoming ritual. Do know that I would do it anyway, and nothing would change my mind._

_Dark magician of Chaos: He silently stood their half listening to the young man in front of him even though he was a child in human standards not yet reaching the age of 17, his eyes held wisdom, and seemed to burn with undying passion ,eyes which had seen to much and bared so much responsibly. His respect for the young man grew after talking with the dark magician who was a close friend and Guardian to the pharaoh since they were children he was curious to see the young charge himself. He wanted to understand what kind of man would sacrifice his life so willingly to others who would forget his name as soon as the ritual was done. Forever burying himself in the dark prison of his millennium item waiting to be released._

_He looked at the pharaoh and answered too simply understand why would you give up your life to those who do not deserve it do you know that if you didn't go on with the ritual the gods would still allow you to go to the heavens and gain eternal peace._

_The young pharaoh looked angrily at the dark magician of chaos who gave you the right to judge who is worthy or not to live. As for you question I do it for my family and friends and most of all my people I am their ruler and they had trusted me to be in this position. Many people died in this war to help and protect me I have to repay those who has died and protect the living from the horrors of the shadow realm _

_The Dark magician of Chaos seemed to snap on hearing that comment._

_Dark magician of Chaos: How dare you accuse my world for being corrupt let me tell my pharaoh he sneered you humans were given a gift by the gods and the realm but you have chosen to misuse it for your own selfish desires and to gain power._

_The Dark magician of Chaos was surprised to see the pharaoh looking sadly at him. I know I wish that I could have done something about it, but sadly things do tend to get out of hands, im not like what you think Dark magician of Chaos I respect shadow monsters and view them as friends even family._

_The Dark magician of Chaos looked at the Pharaoh his anger disappearing and he suddenly felt sad for the young man he now wished he was not so fast to judge him and that he didn't have more time to know this young man he had come to respect even more. For the first time he suddenly felt old and tired, he knew as long as people knew out their about the shadow realm the more pain and suffering will result the shadow realm can never be truly closed if it was discoverer and its powers were unleashed in the mortal realm he knew that the residue of the magic used would forever remain. All would could be done was to avoid the inedible, but to give some of the future generations peace to recover only to be thrown back to darkness. He knew that the pharaoh would rise once more and new heroes will be born but their will always be people who will pray the price for peace and the light that would help awaken the pharaoh will be cursed for eternity yes he sighed sadly their will be always someone to pay for the mistakes committed by the gods. Power brings corruption two inseparable foes and allies not even the gods are immune to what had brought the downfall of some of the human race maybe the gods were actually more human then they believe. Maybe I wasn't immune to them as I thought I allowed my self to be blinded by my powers and feelings of pride that I was better then humans, but maybe humans are better then us, a redemption for our past faults and pride._

_Atemu was surprised when the Dark Magician of chaos gave him a bow. Thank you my pharaoh you have opened my eyes and showed me that humans are truly worthy of the shadow realm, I was mistaken to judge you to hastily my pharaoh not all people should be judged on the basis of other man fault I vow to protect you and the future bearer to the millennium items may the gods be with you. He then turned around to leave, he was stopped then by a hand gripping his shoulders he turned and found himself looks into the deep crimson eyes, Eyes of a man who knew his fate and was mature beyond his years. Thank you my friend im happy to know I have you as an ally and a friend. The Dark magician of Chaos gave a small smile and vanished thinking maybe there is hope after all. He now knows why the gods had created the human race what made them superior to any other living being their heart their care, corruption can be found everywhere but humans held the grey line between the shadow and the light. Yes there is hope for us after all._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The Dark magician saw a sad smile form on the Dark magician of Chaos face; know my friend let me tell you the teal of the gods; how our world was born to be forever enveloped in darkness, and how a son of Ra became a shadow monster.

**_To be continued..._**

PLEASE REVIEW! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. If you have any comment please tell me so I could improve, oh can you tell me what you think of the Dark magician of Chaos view on how human mistreated the powers of the shadow realm.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks a lot for review **_azngirlchibi, I really appreciate it._** I promise to try to make the future chapters longer, and to **_SpasticKitten901_**,**_ and Chris's girl 14_** for their previous reviews as well.

_**Shadow Guardian**_

_**Chapter 6 The road to understanding**_

_**The son of Ra**_

A young boy ran across the hallways he could feel himself burst from happiness, giggling he continued to run off as fast as he could. Another boy came suddenly into view and they collided into each other. The older boy groaned in pain and turned around to see who was running in the palace like a manic. He wasn't surprised to find his brother looking sheepishly at him from the floor next to him. A younger boy who was 8 years old stared at him. His eyes were extremely large, what were surprising next to their size were the fiery color and the powers that emitted from him.

The older boy couldn't suppress a shudder as he looked into the youth fiery eyes. The youngest of Ra's children had so much power, which had suppressed his older siblings. Even though he was the oldest he thought that his father would place the youngest of all his children in his throne of the gods. He wasn't jealous as other people may think he loved and adored his brother he too saw him worthy to follow in their fathers footsteps, he just wished if he could protect his brother from the burden of being a ruler, but he knew that his brother will not fail him.

He smiled and helped his brother up, they looked similar in some ways they both had inherited their fathers tanned skin and fiery eyes anther had inherited their mothers fiery passion and big heart, even his hair had a Blake shade to them probably inherited from their mothers hair with was so dark and soft that it would put silk to shame. He could imagine why his father was so careful with his youngest son he seemed so delicate and could easily break even though they all knew he was from it.

He sighed and asked him way was he running around like that. He was surprised to find the young hyperactive boy silent, his eyes no longer held their earlier mischief, but they were looking at him intently as if studying him. He felt as if his brother had heard what went on inside his head. Suddenly his eyes went back to normal holding only pure innocence and mischief. He looked surprised and started to think maybe that collision made him see things after all. The young boy started to shout out Papas here Mikotto, he's home and ran off in the same direction he was heading too.

But he suddenly stopped and looked at his brother as his eyes seemed to burn brighter don't understate yourself brother your worthy of Ra throne as much as I am I don't think I belong here I sometimes I feel that their something calling out to me telling me that my place is not among the gods, but I have another purpose. Trust yourself some more Mikotto you're more powerful then you realize our fathers throne is rightfully yours it's not my time to sit on it, but who knows what the future lays. With that he ran off

Mikotto stood their shocked from the words that came out of his eight year old brother's mouth. He then started worrying about what his brother said how could he feel that he doesn't belong to the realm of the gods that he had another purpose didn't gods choose their own fate or maybe fate does play a big part of their lives as well. His brother thought he was more worthy to hold the throne, but what about what he meant what the future may hold. He shook his head and started to go in the direction his brother had ran off to, his brothers words worried him went to the gods and the future of many lives were exposed and known to them how could they not know about something that does concern them. He stopped and vowed to himself that he would keep a closer eye on his youngest sibling and by Ra nothing is going to happen to him he would gladly lay his life for him no matter the cost.

On the other side of the palace the young boy continued to search for his father as if nothing had happened at the corridors a few minutes ago. Spotting his father getting off his golden carriage his son ran to him and was quickly enveloped in his fathers' warm arms. Well how's my little tike he asked looking fondly at his youngest son pushing his Sons hair gently from his eyes. Fine Papa I just collided with poor Mikotto a while ago.

He looked sternly down Hikari what did I tell to be more careful the young boy looked sadly at the ground he didn't want his father to be angry at him sorry papa ill be more careful next time I promise. He couldn't keep himself angry at the young child entices to see him he hugged him and asked him to be more careful I don't want to see any of you hurt. Looking up happily his son continued on chattering happily. Slow down Hikari I don't understand a thing lets go to your mother shell probly wonder why were late with that they left toward his royal quarters.

_Meanwhile in the royal quarters_

_A young and beautiful maiden sat in a chair but the window overlooking the palace gardens reading a book she had gotten from the mortal realm she enjoyed reading and learning about human cultures from a more personnel point of view. Unlike the other gods she was actually a mortal she was born and raised among humans, Ra had fallen in love with her even before she was born at a older age he started courting her she loved the young and handsome man that always was their for her and readily offered her a shoulder to cry on and share all her worries and fears._

_He always treated her as an equal unlike those days were woman were considered to be of a lower status then a man and was treated as good that was sold and traded. She was unlike others was fortunate to be born in an wealthy family her beauty was heard off and brought her courtiers even from lands beyond the sea but she had refused them all done she knew they only wanted her for her looks and to fulfill their diseurs. But she preferred to die an old maiden then to marry off in such a manner._

_She wanted to be loved and treated as an equal. She remembered when she once ran to her father after one of her courtiers told her she was a whore that should only be bought and sold how dare she defy those who are better then her your not even worthy to look at me he hissed and left. Running to her father she asked him if it was true was she no better then a common whore to be played with and thrown aside. Her father looked sadly at her un like most other men he viewed women in a different manner, he remembered years ago he would have probably agreed with them but when he met her mother his world was turned upside down._

_After meeting her in a ball he went a few days later to ask for her hand in marriage like her daughter she was just as a beautiful and had many suitors all of high classes but she has never settled down and accepted any of the proposals, it was rumored that she was engaged to a king of a far away land across the sea. But he didn't care he was determined to make her his, and nothing can stop him._

_He was then surprised that she had refused his offer and even had dared to slap him when he proposed she looked angrily at him do you know why I refused. When I first saw you at the ball I felt my heart skip a few beats and I knew that this was a man I wanted to spend my life with, but you disappointed me Michael your just like everyone else do you even know me for who I am did you think about it for a moment to know the soul inside this body but you were to blinded only what your eyes could see and never allowed your heart to take you further._

_She turned around and left she then turned around im sorry things couldn't have worked out I really loved you and would have been honored to be your wife and carry your future heir. He looked at heir surprise as she disappeared from view her words had cut deep into her soul and he saw himself for the first time as he truly was a selfish bastered who ran after a woman only to fulfill his lust and gain a trophy to be displayed to others._

_He then realized that he truly loved her she was unique no other woman held hers spirit her eyes burned with undying passion and hope. He started to realize he had lost the only woman he could ever love and could love him back even more. From that day he started to change he promised himself he would be a better person no longer an ignorant fool but a more opened minded man. He started asking for women to have more rights and know held them in higher regard. But a shadow seemed to hunt him day and night as he couldt forget the woman he loved and lost. One day while writing the papers he heard someone coming into his study he asked who ever it is too leave. He then heard a soft laugh that would challenge a nightingale's voice in its purity and softness. I thought you have become more polite my dear. He looked up surprised Lily your here. She blushed yes Michael and I would like to remain here forever if you agreed to marry me. _

_He ran to her and pulled her into a tight but gentle embrace yes my love I would be honored to. He then brought his lips to her he gently bit down on her lip requesting entrance opening her mouth he quickly sled his tongue into her mouth he could taste cinnamon and sweet cream, neither of them wanted the kiss to end but air soon became a problem, puling her to another hug they quickly left to arrange for their wedding as soon as possible._

_End of flashback_

_No my darling don't listen to foolish men like him you're a beautiful angel that the gods had blessed me with after your mother died I was heart broken f I hadn't left my foolish pride overcome me I would have had more time with her but you kept me going don't ever allow a person tell you that you are lower then him were all equal in the gods eye and so are you my child._

She smiled and remembered how she met Ra who with her father helped her heal, and to believe in herself once more. She smiled when she saw her son jump in her laps followed by her beloved husband I love you she whispered in his ear as he pulled her and Hikari into an embrace and so do I Lily I wouldn't know what I would have done without you. She lifted an eyebrow oh I didn't knew that Ra had trouble finding a woman to date. He started winning like a child come on lily you know you women can never be understood by men no matter even if that man was a god. 'We woman' she answered back placing Hikari gently on the floor she ran after her husband as he ran off trying to hide from her wrath.

**_To be continued…_**

_**Please! Review . Ill try to make it longer next time.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks a lot for the previous reviews**_ azngirlchibi, SpasticKitten901_**,**_ and Chris's girl 14 _**they really mean a lot to me. In the begging I thought I wasn't good enough but when I got your reviews and asked for more I never felt happier. I just want to say thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me. Please if you have any comment or question on any aspect of the story just mail me. I promised to make yugi story clearer so I decided to start from the begging.

_**Shadow Guardian**_

_**Chapter 7 The road to understanding**_

_**The end of the wars and a new begging**_

Loud noises were heard from the meeting chamber, for the first time in millennia the gods have all gathered under one roof together. The mood was tense each of the gods eyed one another wearily each expecting the other to send an attack as soon as they blinked. Ra looked sadly as some of the gods started to argue he knew that he should put an end to this before hell brakes loose.

But he found himself to exhausted, for the first time he felt so old and heavily burdened he couldn't even find the strength to lift a finger. He felt that he was being dragged down into the dark abysses of the shadow realm from guilt and despair. How many lives were lost due to their foolishness, how many children had to watch their parents and friends despair in a dark mist to be never to be heard from again, leaving them for the dead.

He silently mourned from the souls that were forever lost in the depth of the shadow realm, souls which will ever find peace cursed to wonder through the dark realm, being punished for eternity for a crime they did not commit. He felt a hand squeezing his shoulder softly he looked up to see hi wife's concerned eyes he squeezed her hand trying to assure her that he was fine. But they both knew it was from the truth they both mourned for the lost souls almost half the earth population was destroyed and banished into the dark realm. He suddenly felt rage course through his body as he looked at the two gods who were fighting at the other side of the room, he looked darkly at them and thought how ironic it was that the creators of the world were reduced to bickering and spoiled children.

He was usually good in controlling his temper even during the war of the gods but he has had enough he couldn't control himself any longer. Getting up he walked to the two goods. Both were eying each other waiting for the other to make the first move, they were so focused that they did not manage to see Ra approaching, sending a fraction of his power at the two gods who suddenly found themselves thrown into the neighboring walls. They were shocked at the sudden attack and looked around trying to find who dared to attack them.

As soon as their eyes fell on Ra they paled and started sweating, they knew that he wouldn't hesitate to send them to the shadow realm as well. Ra looked off angrily to lose in his anger, when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder he was surprised to see Hikari looking at him wirily father you need to control yourself. He looked into his sons eyes and saw wisdom beyond his years he saw a scar across his sons face on of the many which decorated his body. Each was received from trying to push back the shadows into the realm.

His respect for his son grew daily especially during the wars unlike the other gods which had turned on each other, he tried to protect what was left of the human race. Not all the gods felt Ra pride toward the young boy that saw him foolish to try to protect mortals that could be easily replaced.

Betsats eyes fell on the young god she held the boy in high regards even though his mother was a mortal both he and his brother proved to be better and more mature then the other gods. She sadly remembered how she herself took part in the war that seems to be their upcoming doom she at that time had seen it as the both source of action she had to protect her followers from the attacks sent by the other gods attack. That she did not regret what saddened her and would remain on her conscience for the rest of her life was to agree and talk part in the creation of the shadow realm.

After the gods seen what damage their war had caused to the mortal realm they decided to create the shadow realm world between the human world and the god's realm. They all had agreed it was a good decision only Ra was reluctant but he couldn't d anything as all of the remaining 5 gods had thought it as the best course of action at that time, while Maat and Anubis remained neutral.

But they all soon discovered that the saying that nothing ever came without a price was to true. The powers they had unleashed made the shadow alive and wild they soon discovered mass numbers of humans disappearing in a black fog, and ending up in the shadow realm. They were confused as the realm stated to show signs of a living being that was able to think and plan on its own. It was too late when they discovered the monster that had emerged from the shadow realm it had no forum, just like the black mist that has claimed so many human lives.

They discovered to their horror that their power were useless against it was immune their powers as the powers they had unleashed in the realm on each other helped in its creation and know was a part of it, it actually seemed to feed off their powers and attacks sent against it was absorbed and made it stronger. She looked around wairly at the occupants of the room, where they ever be able to put their differences the side none of them dared to admit but none of them could remember how the war stared, each of them rose to defend the lands they ruled.

It was their responsibly and they were paying for the crimes they had committed. She turned around warily to look at Maat (the goddess of purity and justice) the poor goddess feather were falling off her wings she was deathly pale and hade lost most of her brightness. She was the most effected from this war and the monster that their powers had created she seemed to be dying with each passing moment. Unlike the other gods she was partly mortal her life depended on the hopes and dreams of every living mortal but peoples heart was full of so much pain and darkness that they had seemed to loose hope. Her sadness was slowly killing her; she welcomed death silently as she looked around the room her eyes falling on Betsats who was looking worried in her direction.

But she did not want pity she welcomed death at least she wont have too the mortal who she dearly loved as her children suffer and die while all what she could do was watch. She was hunted day and night by the screams and cries of despair from the lost souls in the shadow realm. For the moment she almost envied the other gods for not listening to those screams. She shook herself she thought sadly she deserved it she wished she could have done more when the gods had decided to vote whether they should create the shadow realm to be their war zone she had remained silent neutral to what was happening all what she wanted was the gods to leave the humans alone let them suffer no longer under the gods foolishness.

But how so wrong she found herself to be her hopes were drowned in a vast see of death. She looked warily at Anubis(god of the dead) fuming he hated seeing souls being tortured and lost in the shadow realm many would think that he was cold and probably happy to see so may souls lost. He sat their silently fuming those fools had created a monster; even though he was the god of death he was giving mortals a home till their rebirth. Immortality wasn't a thing that humans would be able to stand to live all your life going through almost the same thing wasn't in their nature.

Even though many people had foolishly tried to seek immortality they had never grasped the price of living forever. By the act of death he was giving them a chance to a second life were they could accomplish what they couldn't have done before, life and death two words that are so entangled that if you looked closely you world hardly be able to differentiate one from another they both lead to life and a new opportunity. But those souls can never reborn even he the god of death could not help them.

Each of them was soon snapped out of their thoughts as they saw Ra throw the two gods being thrown against the walls. They flinched this was the first time they saw Ra loose control over his temper. Maat looked sadly at his direction unlike Ra she could die, but he couldn't and world be forced to live through the upcoming terrors never be able to rest in peace.

He seemed to sense her thoughts he walked up to her and used his powers to heal her as much as he could, she started to look healthier and her wings started to gain their strength back but her feathers refused to grow back it was temporary they had to put and end or they will loose more then Maat. She looked up sadly at him asking why he couldn't leave her to die in peace she had felt death so close she had embraced and was going to get her final rest. Im sorry Maat it isn't your time to die your still needed here told her softly. But for what she answered bitterly our peoples dying, hope is fading I can't hold on much longer. He looked at her, as his eyes seemed to harden no there is hope I think I found a way to solve our problem.

All the gods snapped at his direction could it be true was their a way to defeat the evil that was threatening to consume them all. Ra walked up to the sun throne our answer lies in the blood sacrifice. Silence followed his words all the goes were shocked the blood ritual cursed threw their minds.

Soon shouts broke out even Maat couldn't stifle a shout herself what was Ra playing at didn't he realize where he was asking them to give up what they valued above anything else. He shouted out ordering them to be silent I know the price but it is the only way we have no choice even with our attacks combined we would be easily defeated. The other gods looked at each other knowing that his words were true, but they pleaded silently their has to be another way.

They were surprised when Anubis and Seth got up to meet and kneeled in front of the throne. We agree to this Ra, it is the only way. Orsis got up and screeched at the two gods are you fools do you know what we need to give up. Seth got up and turned around his eyes seemed to burn through the gods soul there is no other choice you old fool would you prefer death we all need to be punished and what is being asked of us is nothing being compared to what we have done remember you were the most eager for the creation of the shadow realm our past has come to hunt us, and if you wish for your own destruction so be it I don't care I wont go down with you.

Ra looked at Orsis you need to listen to reason he answered pitting the god whose face had paled. But Ra you're asking us to give up our power for two years do you realizes the chaos that would result from the imbalance. It's a chance we have to take I feel the mortal realm will heal well enough without our interference even better. We will no longer interfere with the mortal realm our help has caused more harm then god no god is longer able to own or rule anything in the mortal realm we will no longer interfere we will from now watch from affair and provide aid when needed

All the gods looked grim but they realized that they could no longer could be totally involved or in control the mortal realm as they once were they needed to cut themselves from the mortal realm to assure that this would not happen again. Nodding in agreement they all turned their eyes toward Ra, as he wondered can a god pray to himself hopefully the ritual would be success and they can lock up that creature forever. None of them were eager to start the ritual even Anubis and Seth who were the first to give their support.

To be stripped of your powers was an agonizing experience it felt like someone was peeling the skin and flesh off your body while you're still alive. They would be crippled for the next two years unable to do nothing their mortality would be the only thing keeping them in the realm of the gods but it had to be done their was no other way. Seth looked silently at Ra his intentions on agreeing with the ritual were unclear to the others. But he was no fool he knew that their choices were limited, true their was another way to seal the monster even destroy it, if one of the gods were to sell its soul

. But that would result in chaos due to the imbalance from the remaining powers; he would admit to no one but himself the war had weekend him he had tried to control the monster,but he barley escaped with his life. He was determined to not repeat the mistake twice that monster would pay no matter the price.

**_To be continued… _**

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

**_Pleeaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssssssseeeeee Review! _**


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks a lot for the previous reviews**_ azngirlchibi, SpasticKitten901_**,**_ and Chris's girl 14_**. Hope you like the new chapter. Sorry I hadn't updated sooner I lost the internet connection a few days ago and count post it.

_**Shadow Guardian**_

**_Chapter 8 The road to understanding_**

**_Rituals& fate…_**

Hikari stood silently as he watched the gods leave the room, all of them seemed to be lost in their own thoughts, none of them was eager to start the ritual but they all knew their was nothing else to be done. They had created the shadow realm for their selfish means and now the past has come back to hunt them.

He suddenly felt someone squeezing his shoulder gently, turning around he was surprised to see his brother looking worried. True they were all worried about the ritual it might not even succeed he wondered silently which was worse the success or the failure of the ritual in both cases a high price was to be paid.

Hikari you didn't say anything in the meeting, is something wrong. Mikotto looked worriedly at his brother even though he was used to see he wasn't use to see worry and a hint of fear in his eyes, and that far off look in his face he shuddered remebring the first time he saw the look on his brother face when they had collided in the hallway when Hikari was 6 years old. Not all things are what they seem Hikari answered sadly looking into his brother's eyes, the ritual will not be what we desire but sufficient for the time being.

Unlike the other gods Mikotto considered his brothers words carefully what do you mean Hikari the combined powers of the gods and our father directing the ritual the shadow realm will be sealed. Mikotto the shadow realm can not be destroyed. It's not possible what can be made can be undone he answered back trying to make his brother see reason.

With no more words he turned around and left the room. Mikotto stood silently as if stunned he knew that his brothers words would prove to be true, his brother had the gift to see further into the future then any of remaining gods, he knew it would probably be useless to tell their father what Mikotto had said the other gods would dismiss it, and as for his father they both knew that Hikari wasn't sided with them when it came to carrying out the ritual.

He silently remembered his brother reaction when their father had informed them on his plans to carry out the ritual.

_Flashback _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Mikotto eyed his father carefully wondering what was this surprise meeting was all about, what was so important that their father couldn't wait to tell them in tomorrows meeting. He turned around and looked at his younger brother who was lost in his thoughts._

_Once more his face was blank and held a distant look he couldn't push an away the nagging feeling that he knew something that he didn't wish anybody else to know. He was cut off from his thoughts when he heard his father's voice. 'You two are probably wondering why I had called for this meeting I wanted to ask you have you heard about the blood ritual._

_Mikotto started to frown trying to remember he was sure he had heard about it before. Hikari looked at his father realizing where he was going with that question' father you couldn't believe that it's truly the answer'. He was surprised at his brother outburst his usual calm face was know full of anger have you thought about the consequences father the ritual if not controlled with care the director of the power would be destroyed._

_His mind seemed to click when he heard the word director. He had read it somewhere many years age he suppressed a shudder not surprised why he had suppressed any memories he had about the ritual. It was a dark ritual that involved controlling the gods life energy all their powers were given by mixing their blood with the one chosen to direct the power to its purpose, this was done by mixing a drop of blood which held all the powers of the gods soul and mixed together to be drank by the director, he couldn't imagine any of the gods giving up their powers, their life source would be extinguished for a period of two years, that if the powers were directed carefully if any even the smallest mistake could lead to the total lose of all _their_ powers._

_He was surprised at his father for even thinking about it doesn't he realize the price what could happen if something went wrong the world would be thrown off balance and it would be the end of both their realm and the mortal realm. As if reading his older sons mind yes Mikotto I know the consequences well, but there is no other way, our worlds are slowly being destroyed the end would be the same if we don't do anything about it. _

_Hikari watched his father as he slowly calmed down he suspected that his father would probably use the ritual but it still shocked him to know that his suspicions were true. He knew it was their last resort but he had a nagging feeling that something was wrong the realm is too alive to powerful to be destroyed they may be able to imprison the shadow beast but the rest of the shadow realm would still survive and exists the energy of the souls that are now inhabiting the realm gave it more power and more awareness to its actions and surroundings._

_It was now impossible to close off the realm if the powers were directed right they might be able to close off the shadow realm temporarily. He knew that the shadow realm would never be maintained for long it would eventually find a way to live and interact more with the mortal realm. He had a feeling that the shadow realm viewed the lost souls as her children that she would protect._

_He himself had felt motherly concern when he had entered the shadow realm, he knew that it did not want the lost souls to suffer the way they were but their was nothing she could do the shadow beast fed off her powers leaving her with barely enough powers to maintain herself and the souls from leaving to the mortal realm for if any of the souls would cross back into the mortal realm it would be destroyed their soul now depended on the energies of the shadow realm to survive._

_In a way he cared for the realm it had tried to protect him and even saved him from hiding him from the shadow beast passed by it had cared and healed him from the wounds he had received earlier fending off one of the shadow creatures attack. He wanted to help the realm survive, and get rid of the shadow beast. He didn't voice his concern nether to his brother nor his father he silently watch them discuss and argue the matter._

_Mikotto watched his brother as he talked to their father they knew that Hikari wasn't going to voice anything about what he was thinking but they took his silence as a reluctant agreement. Their conversation was cut off as Hikari stood up and left once more loosing himself deeper into his thoughts._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_End of Flash back_

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle Lily stood silently as she watched her husband look out from the balcony as his gaze fell on the realm of the dead. Anguish filled his soul once more as he looked sadly off, even the souls that were living in the realm of the dead safe from the shadows of the dark realm they emitted feelings of sorrow and anguish as they mourned for the lost souls each had lost a family member or a friend to the shadow realm.

She walked up too him and pulled him into a hug you did what you can beloved we have to continue to fight for the living. He sighed yes I know Lily but I can't stop the feeling that it's my fault. I should have tried harder im the leader and strongest among th_e_ gods, have been reduced to a helpless child. She pulled him closer burying her face in his chest she letting him become stronger from her presence she knew that no words comfort him no matter what she says, Ra is a leader and they always blame themselves if anything goes wrong even if it was impossible to do anything about it.

He heard a nock on the door to find Betsats waiting for him it is time she answered her voice deprived on any emotion. Even though she stood calmly in front of Ra on the inside she was shaken in fear, she still couldn't believe that she was doing this; they were leaving the world once more to face its fate on its own to be rebuilt from the ashes once more.

She did not regret taking part in the ritual she wanted to desperately to mend her mistakes even though what she did, to her was unforgivable she had allowed herself to be lost in the war for revenge and power and her hands were soaked with the blood of the innocent lives who were taken by the shadow realm.

For the first time since the begging of the wars she smiled, she felt as if a huge weight had left her shoulders for today she will pay off some of her debt to the lives that were destroyed with her help. Ra stood silently sensing Betsats inner conflict he knew that she blamed herself for what was happening but what's done is done they know have to move on they cant afford to mourn for what's has been lost any longer. He left his room determined to put an end to this all.

Hikari stood silently watching the gods preparing for the ritual he had refused to participate, and neither allow his brother to do so as well. What the others couldn't seem to understand the shadow realm is a living being that is essential to both our world and the world of the living.

The shadow realm, is a living being, but it know harbors the souls of half the mortal realm they are a part of it now they need it to survive. They can't simply destroy all those souls in a blink of an eye the only thing that this ritual would be cable of is to trap the shadow beast and giving them enough time for the next step.

He wouldn't allow his brother nor himself to waste their powers in a situation that doesn't need them their father was mistaken that the world can rebuilt itself on its own it had the powers but even some control is needed the gods powers would be used in the ritual but the residue of the power unleashed needs to be controlled or it would have disaster's outcomes.

As for him he knew that he was needed ales were this realm wasn't his home he never felt that he belonged here their was a feeling of longing, he had spent all his life trying to find answers, but know things were finally becoming more clear and he had finally discovered his true purpose. He wouldn't tell his father or his brother only after the ritual to make sure no one had the power to stop him.

He felt his brothers aurora as he came closer he noticed that his brothers powers had grown considerably over the years soon he would become one of the most powerful gods after Ra.He wanted time to talk to his mother he had to tell her and make her understand why he had selfishly refused to take part in the ritual and what was he planning to do.

He sighed as he suddenly felt the building of powers so it has begun he thought silently a begging to a new world, and an end to the life we once knew. He turned around he had no desire to see this his powers told him that the ritual world be successful in accomplishing the first step of his plan it was know his time to prepare for the second step.

His brother watched him leave, but made no move to stop him his brother had given him no reason to stop him from taking part in the ritual. He couldn't help worry, but he trusted his brother with his life; he knew the reason couldn't probably be to help him care for the god nor the mortal realm till the powers of the gods return.

He wouldn't need his powers to aid him; he was powerful and capable enough to deal with both the realm now that they weren't allowed to interfere with the mortal realm any longer. His brother cool stature, and blank face made him think that his brother knows the about the outcome of the ritual his eyes didn't give answers to what his brother was hiding. He turned to watch the ritual never forgetting his brother's words they had exchanged that morning.

_**To be continued…**_

Hope you liked the chapter, and if you have any comment on the grammar or any other aspect of the story please do I wouldn't mind even getting harsh reviews as they would help me improve over time. Thanks **_azngirlchibi_** for the review.**_Pleassssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssse! REVIEW_**


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews everyone, I also want to thank the other readers who read my story. I wasn't able post any chapter the last few days as I still have problems with the internet.

_**Shadow Guardian**_

_**Chapter 9The road to understanding**_

_**Accepting one's fate**_

She stood in the balcony watching the ritual from afar she felt as if life was slipping away from her grasp as grains of sand held in your hand. Being a mortal she has experienced death, but this time she knew that loosing a loved one would be forever. She wanted to pray, but who could you pray to for the gods themselves.

She heard footsteps and saw her youngest son walk in. She was surprised to see his usual cold and emotionless eyes full of fear and sadness. She had always known how her son felt about living the realm of the god, at the begging she thought that his mortal side was calling to be among its people, but with time she felt that her son's soul did yearn for neither the god nor the mortal realm.

She had noticed that since the creation of the shadow realm her son changed, that his powers had increased his stature and walk was more smooth and confident seeming as if had found its path.

Lily silently watched her sons inner conflict, his soul seemed stressed not able to decide what it really wanted, but determined to finish what it had started.

"Mother" he called out silently "their something I need to tell you".

"It had all started years ago, you know that I had always felt that I didn't belong here that there is something more out their."

He started remembering the first time he had felt that way.

_Flash Back_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Silently he walked out to the palace gardens holding his stuffed unicorn he sat down ands started watching the sky, he was looking for something but he didn't know what it was. He remembered talking to his father and his older brother but none of them could understand what he felt or what he was looking for._

_His older brother thought that it was only childish fanatic, while his father thought that the mortal side of his soul was longing to be a part of the mortal realm. But he felt that they were both wrong, he could feel that something out their is a place were he could finally be home. _

_He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice his mother approaching and sitting by his side. He was then surprised to feel a peaceful and assuring touch on his shoulder. He turned to his side to see his mother hade placed a hand on his shoulder, and placed him on her lap. _

_"What is bothering you love", she asked searching his eyes to try to understand why he was out at this time of night._

_He was surprised to see his mother, but her presence left him at peace and was able to push the thoughts that had confused him so much aside._

_"Nothing mother" he answered softly._

_Lily looked at her son worriedly her husband had told her, what her son had told them earlier that morning, her husband didn't put much thought about it but she knew it wasn't childish fantasies nor longing for the mortal realm. Their was something deeper she held onto him more tightly afraid that if she would blink she wouldn't find him in her arms, something told her that she was loosing Hikari to something more powerful and deeper then they could imagine and all what she could do was watch._

_Looking down she found that he had fallen asleep she gave a small smile as she saw his peaceful face she took him to his room, and laid down next to him finally she was able to push her own fears aside and joined him in a peaceful slumber._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_End of flash back_

"There is something that I need to do, but know mother that this is our last chance".

" What do you mean" she asked silently as she waited patiently to hear what he was going to do, she had a suspicion it was linked to his refusal to allow his brother and himself from participating in the ritual. Mother there is an ancient ritual that I have been preparing since the begging of the war.

She quickly moved from the wall and looked at him in shock a ritual since the begging of the war, but Hikari what ritual would need over a 100 years to prepare. She felt a shiver as a gust of cold wind swept by the ritual seemed to have reached its final stage.

"Hikari what are you planning" she asked fearfully, in fear for what he was going to do and the feeling that she was loosing him at had returned back at full force.

"The ritual that father is conducting will not only provide the first step to end all of this".

"But how" she looked at him isn't the purpose of the ritual was to seal the shadow realm thus imprisoning that monster.

"It will but to a certain extent, the shadow realm powers are too wild to control locking it up will never work the shadow realm has developed a conscious since souls had started to inhabit it, in a way it has become a living being. The shadow realm was created using the gods' powers, so a certain amount of their essence or in other words life energy participated in the formation of the realm in a way it is a child to all and none of the gods".

"It controls its own being and can not be considered a god or a mortal. The ritual main element is using all the gods powers it would be sufficient to form a temporary seal on the shadow monster, so that it would be able to occupy a small part of the shadow realm".

"But what do you mean by temporary, your father is sacrificing the entire shadow realm to confide that monster".

"True, regardless of the souls who are trapped their, they have found a way to adapt they depend on the shadow realm as the shadow realm existence as well partially depends on them".

"The gods have created a living realm which can not be controlled nor destroyed its future is unclear even to us fate has taken it in its grasps as well no matter how powerful we are, we can not destroy what fate has decided things to be".

"But we need to adapt and deal with the situation", he answered back quietly.

She stood silently seeing for the first time how much he has changed his eyes held the maturity of an old man eyes that have seen and know too much. She sighed wishing if she could hold him like when he was a child and push all his problems away, but she knew that this couldn't be done anymore her son now was a grown man no a god that cares for the welfare of his people and followers.

"There is nothing I can do change your mind Hikari".

"No mother their isn't he gave her a small smile and sat down next to her."

She was surprised to have found herself seated, she was no longer aware of her surroundings she once more looked out to the ritual grounds.

"Oh Ra" what have we done she thought fearfully.

Mean while Mikotto was looking out watching the ritual as well. A beam of light was seen and disappeared in an instant, the powers are unleashed and the age of the gods will be forgotten their was now only one thing to do to wait and pick up the pieces may fate have mercy on us all.

He turned around leaving to find his brother they needed to go inspect the shadow realm to see if the ritual was successful. He headed toward their mothers room he was sure whatever Hikari was planning he would inform their mother first.

_Mean while at the rituals_

_A prophecy was born_

_------------------------------------------------_

_The gods were successful the ritual was complete but know the price was to be paid the gods were weakened, and were placed in a comatic state for the next 2 years, meanwhile 200 years passed on earth as humans advanced civilizations were built. As time past on the age of the gods was forgotten. Finally a civilization was born which brought back the long forgotten and ancient religion of the gods, and with it the opening of the shadow realm, to bring a begging of a new war. To finish what had been started by the gods two hundred years ago_

_------------------------------------------------_

_Half a year later (50 years had passed in the mortal realm)_

Mikotto sat on the throne looking into a portal that showed the mortal realm, 50 years has passed since the ritual and he was left to rule what was left of the mortal, and shadow realm. He missed his fathers company and wisdom, he dint want to rule, he preferred spending his days in the solitude.

But his brother had refused to rule, and insisted that Mikotto would be the one to rule during their father's absence for the next two years. His bother had revealed his plans to him and his mother on the day of the ritual. He sighed as he felt the shadow realm. His brother words have proved to be true, and the shadow realm was getting restless.

He was surprised to find that only the part of the shadow realm which the beast had occupied was locked off from the rest of the realm leaving the remaining parts of the realm that were inhabited by the souls lost to the shadow realm was still free but was no longer interfering with the mortal realm.

But he was worried the powers of the realm were uncontrolled and could eventually unleash into the mortal realm they had to do something to anchor those powers in the realm. His brother plan was a perfect solution, but he was still reluctant he did not want to loose him he had promised that he would protect his brother no matter what even if it means giving up his life, but now he was being forced to against what he had promised himself all those years ago.

"Forgive me father", he prayed .

Hikari stood out into the balcony, wondering how life have become so complicated some people live all their lives thinking they control their own destines, but discover to late that fate influences their lives more then they imagined.

His plan would lead to his banishment from the mortal realm, but it was a price he was willing to pay compared to how all of them will benefit from the outcome .A plan so simple yet it would lead to a change and force fate to walk in a new path one he would build on his own. He walked into the throne room, to find his mother and brother waiting for him.

Lily walked to her son and pulled him into a hug knowing that it would probably be the last time she would be able to hold him

" Ill miss you my son may fate be with you". She then moved away bringing Mikotto into view, are you sure you want to do this.

"You know my answer bother" he placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

" I trust you", he said silently watching is brother leave toward the path that would separate him from their lives.

He walked toward the ritual ground, he wanted to give the banished soul a nether chance in life, and a way to help the world to what yet was to come. He had come to a conclusion a long time age since he had discovered the link that had developed between the lost souls and the shadow realm.

If he was successful they would be able to manipulate the powers of the shadow realm, thus solving the problem of the loose energy in the shadow realm. He was going to create a new race using the powers of the shadow realm and combining them with the powers of the shadow realm shadow creatures called shadow monsters would be born.

Finally reaching his destination he started gathering his powers he was commit ting a crime that would lead to his banishment and probably death. Manipulating the life source of once a living being was the greatest of all crimes, and would strip a god of his powers.

But he had never cared all the luxurious and powers were things he had never wanted or wished for he despised the sense of politics as the world blacked out he thought quietly are we truly better then humans, what separates us from them except our powers and immortality.

He felt someone trying to wake him up, he tried to get up but was pushed gently into a sitting position.

"You've been unconscious for a week your body is still too weak to handle your body". I looked at him surprised how could he be alive he thought that he would be destroyed he raised his hand to fid himself wearing a black glove, and dark leather clothing.

He looked toward the person that helped him and was surprised to see an elf like creature in a green armor, and a sword at his waist kneeling beside him.

"Where am I" he asked.

"You're in a place we like to call home im The Celtic Guardian and your name magician".

Magician I came to notice a staff by my side. For the first time in his life he was frozen from shock what have I become.

"You have become what you wanted to create Hikari, a shadow monster". A young woman appeared near him, her skin was white as the moonlight, and golden hair fell to the ground. Her presence gave a sense of peace.

"Who are you he" asked coldly.

"I have no name but you gods and mortals like to call me fate".

But he stuttered fate is a power not a living being.

"It is true young prince but I am in some way alive as well, I have only taken a form so I could meet you, you have willingly given up your life to save those who were lost in the realm and to protect generations to come."

" I have given you a second chance of life a place were you belong, you were born a god but your soul was that of a shadow creature protect the realm, and prepare the chosen one when he arrives this is only a begging we all still have a long road ahead of us".

" Good bye Dark magician of chaos, and to you as well Celtic guardian remains by his side he will need someone he can't drive away with foolish thought of not needing any body but himself. Remember you are now more vulnerable then before. Good bye for now, we will meet again."

The Dark magician stared at the Dark magician of chaos with a blank face but inside he was shocked and shaken to his core. The Dark magician of chaos was Hikari the lost son of Ra, all what the priests had believed in wasn't true the shadow monsters were not just creatures that inhabited the shadow realm but were once humans who had lived on earth like him.

He know could fully understand the Dark magician of chaos anger and grief during the shadow wars that happened during the time of the pharaoh it was not mainly about using shadow monsters in their wars, but it was a sign a begging to another larger and darker shadow war.

He felt his grief and anger grow inside him. Grief for what had happened and was going to happen to yugi as he realized the extent of what he was guarding, and how the gods were foolish, now two young teens from both man and the gods were paying a price, and those who would still pay as well as time passes by.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he felt the shadow realm shack, the Dark magician of chaos stood up we have to get to the guardian before its to late, the tomb seals are breaking.

_**To be continued…**_

**_Sorry I haven't written for the past few days ill try to update sooner. What do you think of the Dark magician of Chaos turning to be the son of Ra, any comments are welcome no matter how harsh they are I would really like to know what do you think of the events so far. Thanks to the readers who have read my story and didn't review._**

_**Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I haven't updated earlier, we came back from vacation and setting up our apartment took time with family visits I didn't find the time. I promise ill update earlier next time, ill try to post at least 2 or 3 chapters a week as college will start this week.

_**Shadow Guardian**_

_**Return of the Shadow wars Part 1**_

**_Past Life Memories…_**

He descended silently down the stairs, he felt uneasy as he reached the tomb. True he had gotten used to the beast present over the years. But he couldn't stop the memories from flooding in as he got closer to the entrance.

He could hear the monsters screams which seemed to mock him, holding a promise for revenge to those who had helped in maintaining its dark prison. He usually ignored it, but this was the first time he felt that their was something strange the voice, somehow it held more power that it haven't held before.

_It brought back unpleasant memories..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Yugi sighed as he moved one ff his golden bang from his eyes. It has been three years since Yami has left to return back to rule over ancient Egypt .He had changed over the years puberty had finally kicked in he know resembled Yami except that his eyes held the lighter shade of violet._

_But know he preferred to wear his hair down, unlike his usual spiky hair style. He heard Anzu call out his name as she ran up to him; he felt his heart skip a beat. He still couldn't believe that they were together; it was a surprise when she confessed her feelings for him during valentine a year after Yami left._

_He was walking on his way home; he watched many of his fellow classmates walking out holding hands with their loved ones. He couldn't help but feel jealous as the only woman he ever loved was in love with his other self. He looked sadly ahead when he heard a beep from his cell._

_He was surprised to see that Anzu had sent him a message telling him to meet her at the park. He was surprised he had seen in class the many valentines she had received; he thought she was probably out on a date. He hadn't given her anything knowing that it would probably be useless he had given up hope that she would ever love him .Saying goodbye to Joey and Tristan he left off t see Anzu._

_He smiled at Joey dreamy look he knew that it was related to Mai they have been dating since last year. But Mai has been busy with her new career she know worked as a model, they hardly seen each other for the last two month._

_While the war between Tristan and Duke over Serenity affection still waged on. He pitied poor Serenity but he had slight suspicion that she had a crush over Kaiba. Kaiba had loosened up a little, and had even managed to go out with them a few times. He could see them eyeing at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking, and Kaiba always found the time to show up when Serenity was around. _

_Reaching his destination he looked around wandering why did Anzu ask to meet him here in all the places, he smiled as he looked at the silent playground and when over to the swings this was the first time he had met Anzu . He was swinging on the swings alone when Anzu offered to push him; soon they went to the sand box._

_Even though they were kids he felt something pulling him toward Anzu, over the years feelings he held for her grew as the years passed by she was always their to support him and pull him up when he was down. _

_He had noticed that she had started paying more attention when he started playing the shadow games, he couldn't help but feel jealous, but Yami was his other half and he was glad that at least Anzu was happy that what really mattered to him. H e was surprised to find her sitting at the swings; she looked up at him shyly, and asked him if he could push her. _

_Surprised on how Anzu was acting, but he was happy to comply. They both remained quiet as Yugi continued to push Anzu on the swing. Yugi she whispered, he stopped pushing her and looked at her as she turned around and got up. _

_''Their was something ive been wanting to tell you for so long, I was too afraid but when Yami came along you grew more confident and you changed Yugi, and I don't mean in appearance.''_

_'' What we have gone through together gave me the courage to do this''. _

_He was surprised to find her lips touching his, he couldn't help but moan and pull her closer he bite her lower lip begging for entrance she opened her mouth. Taking the opportunity he slipped his tongue in her mouth he lost himself in the taste of cherry and vanilla as he inspected her mouth. _

_They were forced apart when their breathing became a problem._

_'' Yugi I love you''_

_''I love you too Anzu'', pulling each other into another kiss they continued to watch the sunset as she sat on his lap as he sat on the swing._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He sighed as he continued to walk down the steps remembering how everything started to get to be the way it is.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_He woke up in the middle of the night panting heavily he could feel his body drenched in sweat. Whatever was the nightmare it now was long gone, but its effect still remained._

_Whatever the dream was it had shook him up very bad; he felt that it held a warning but what warning. The shadow games were over weren't they; he thought silently looking toward the direction were Egypt lied, the last place were he saw the Pharaoh and a new chapter in his life began._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Maybe if he had paid more attention to that dream, things could have gone different. He stopped and looked at the ceiling he doubted that nothing could have prepared him from what was to come nothing…

_Flash back_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_He sat at the back of the room looking out of the window not paying attention to what was the teacher saying even though ancient history was his favorite subject he couldn't find a will to listen or even pay attention to his surroundings. _

_Their was something off, he had been feeling strange all week and he could swear that he sensed a faint of shadow energy in the air. But that shouldn't be possible they had locked up the shadow realm before Yami left, he had dismissed it before then that it may be left over residue from their previous shadow, but know he doubted it._

_The shadow energy has been increasing instead of growing fainter as it should have. He hadn't informed anyone else of his suspicion he didn't want to worry them. Anzu kept staring at Yugi, she to was having a difficult time concentrating as well, she was worried about him he has been daydreaming a lot lately and was becoming more quite and withdrawal. _

_She knew something was wrong after she failed to get anything out of him she asked the others to try, but even Joey couldn't get anything out of him. At the begging she thought that maybe he still thinks that she loves Yami._

_But he had assured her that it wasn't her, but instead of reassuring her he had caused her to become more worried. Maybe it would be better once they left, after confessing her love to Yugi she was afraid of loosing him. _

_She smiled as she remembered this year's valentine, she had been looking for a good ballet school to attend to near by she was prepared to sacrifice everything for Yugi. She didn't find it fair it fair to ask him to leave his friends and everyone else behind. Even though Yugi grandpa had died a year ago Yugi was very attached to the game shop and their friends._

_After a visit to the Amusment Park Yugi took her to a nice restrunt at the beach, she was surprised when he gave her an envelope and asked her to open it. She almost fainted from shock it was a letter of acceptance from the best dancing school in new York even with her parents help and savings she wouldn't have been able to pay for tuition their they demanded half the first years payment in advance which was over 20,000$._

_'' Yu...ggi'' she stuttered how…. _

_He shrugged ''Anzu I will not allow you to give up your dreams to go to New York for me'.'_

_''But Yugi it's too expensive'' she protested._

_He placed a finger on her lips'' it's nothing you forget all the money I won from the tournaments, even my job at Kaiba corp., my parents had left me quite a large inheritance I even own stocks in the company''. _

_'Yugi' she hugged him and started to cry._

_''Thank you…'' she whispered as he held her._

_She couldn't wait they were both going to New York Kaiba had offered Yugi a Job as head of the game department at the branch in New York after they graduate at the end of the semester._

_Life was just going the way she wanted, but a dread started to creep slowly into her heart as she continued to watch him as she started to doubt that everything was going to remain the way it was. He continued to stare out of the window lost in worry; he didn't hear the bell ring. _

_Joey kept on trying to catch his attention, not being successful._

_He shouted out Yugi name in his ear. ''Hey Yugi''._

_Yugi fell backward surprised. He narrowed his eyes looking at Joey that was not necessary. Joey grinned ya right you were to gone in LaLa land the ball rang five minutes ago and im starving._

_''Sorry Joe' getting up he started following the others._

_When Ryou pulled him aside'' Yugi your feeling it too aren't you''._

_Yugi eyes grew bigger ''what you are taking about.''_

_'' The shadow energy you can feel it too cant you''_

_Yugi nodded warily ''Marik and Isuzu called a few days ago they feel something wrong too''._

_'' Could the shadow games be back''?_

_Yugi shook his head he had established a faint connection with the shadow realm that was still their even after the sealing. But he could sense that Mahodo and the rest shadow monsters were feeling weary, but none of them were telling him what was wrong. _

_''But I think your right Ryou whatever wrong has some connection with the shadow realm''._

_Ryou nodded 'But what will we do if were right Yugi we don't have the millennium items any more, what could we possibly do''._

_'' I sense that something going to happen and its not going to be good''._

_''We will do what we can Ryou and hope that what's coming would be something we could handle''._

_He left Ryou and went to the roof top instead of following the others._

_'' I sure miss your guidance Yami what should I do'' he whispered to the winds._

_5000 years earlier…_

_Yami woke up restless he walked to the balcony and watched the dessert sands he felt that Yugi needed him but their was nothing he could do. He trusted Yugi would be able to face anything he had changed from the young and shy youth who used to be bullied all the time._

_But something in his heart warned him that what was going to happen may affect Yugi badly, he prayed to the gods to give Yugi the strength to face what was going to happen. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-_

_End of flash back_

Shadow Guardian continued his path heading toward the tomb doors', wondering why he was being tormented with buried memories which he will forget as soon as he leaves even the tomb.

Leaving only a lingering pain and longing to remember what he dearly lost. But he never forget her name Anzu a woman he dearly loved till this day, but he knew he had lost her forever even though she was long dead he could easily go back to the time were she is still alive.

But he couldn't let her see what he has become a creature neither human nor beast only an immortal soul lost in the black abysses of this tomb. To face her with memories he no longer had, or owned Yugi was only a shadow in his long forgotten past lost in the shadows of what he has become.

He leaned his back on the wall trying to regain his composer he didn't understand why these memories shook were him up so bad, he cursed himself for being weak and continued on.

_**To be continued…**_

Finally I finished chapter 10. I will be referring the current Yugi as the shadow Guardian and in his memories his name will remain the same. I still didn't get reviews telling me how you like the last chapter; I hope to get a review this time I really want to know what you think of the events.

**Revieeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**


	11. Chapter 11

**I send thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I was very happy to see over 300 hits. But I really would appreciate your reviews as well. I want to know your opinion, and what do you think of the events so far. I repeat once more Please don't hesitate to comment no matter how harsh.**

_**Shadow Guardian**_

_**Return of the Shadow Wars Part 2**_

_**The Guardians' Rebirth **_

_**Part 1… **_

Shaking his head he tried to clear his thoughts memories were now rushing into his head with every step. He hesitated to take another step, but ignoring his hesitation he continued on. He cursed his weakness, why couldn't he put all this painful memories behind him.

He was supposed to be a guardian to the evil the gods themselves feared, he was reborn with the powers given to him by all the gods. Making him a match for that cursed beast, and he still displayed a sense of weakness.

Why could he sometimes hear yugis' voice at the back of his mind, demanding him to remember who he was?

No he whispered I won't allow the pain and false hopes to take me again, never again. He felt his shoulders sag as he remembered the first time he woke up after dying in his lovers' arms.

_Flash back_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_He opened his eyes and blinked as a bright light flashed in his eyes. He started to get up, but found himself dizzy and he let his head sink back into the pillow once more._

_A few minutes later he tried to get up but being more careful this time. Getting up he passed a mirror and stopped, he was surprised to find his eyes had turned a very dark shade of blood red._

_He found himself flinching from his reflection he couldn't stare into his eyes reflection he felt himself being judged, and weighed as he stood trapped in a dark pool of blood. They no longer held the innocence they had carried over the years but twinkled with a sense of darkness and despair._

_Gathering up his courage he looked into the mirror once more but avoided gazing directly into his eyes. He was surprised to find his hair had grown longer reaching his waist; he had even grown a few inches becoming taller then Yami himself._

_His hands were dressed in dark black gloves; his back was adorned in dark red cape that appeared black in the dark, he wore a vest similar to the one he had worn during the battle city, showing off muscles he never had before. _

_Moving his hand through his hair he was surprised how soft and silky it felt. His hand soon brushed something hard, looking down he was surprised to find a dagger strapped to his waist. _

_Pulling the dagger out him was shocked as the silver steel glistened in the light. Finding inscriptions on it he brought up for a closer inspection. _

_It was written in a strange dialect he was sure that he hadn't read or seen a language like this before, but he found himself reading it with ease that he felt that he had known these inscriptions all his life. _

_He was surprised as he read the writings ''The Protector'' was written on the dagger. The protector he wondered silently what it meant and what did have to do anything with him._

_He started feeling a warm and comforting wave coursing through his body, lowering his dagger back into its sheath; he placed a hand on his forehead finding a reddish black jewel hanging from a thin silver chain. _

_The doors suddenly opened and a young man with long black hair coursed with blond strands appeared. He was wearing an ancient Egyptian outfit. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_End of flash back_

He was pulled out of his memories as he heard another scream shake the tomb, he snarled at the monster that had ruined his life and taken all what he ever cared for from him.

Taking out his dagger he looked at the inscriptions once again for the second time, the protector a servant of the gods he thought bitterly, he knew that he was probably a pawn in the hands of the gods, it just the way his life was a price for a gift rebirth and immortality.

A gift that he never wanted nor asked for.

He darkly chuckled a gift more likely a curse he thought, but he would continues to serve the gods loyally what choice did he have he no longer had a home to get back too, nor any piece of humanity left in him to save.

_Flash back_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_''How do you feel young Guardian?''_

_'' Guardian'' Yugi was surprised at the title the stranger gave him. He eyed him even though the man appeared to be in his twenties, his posture and the way he held himself gave off a feeling hat he was much more older if not by age but by experience. _

_Fine he answered quietly but couldn't help but feel suspicious; it was true that he was trusting by nature, but after his adventurous with Yami experience taut him to be more careful and not so open with what he feels. _

_His instincts screamed at him telling him to be wary of the man in front of him, even though he wasn't going to hurt him, he shouldn't be truly trusted. Yami had always told Yugi to trust his instincts, but he felt that he should move from that man as much as possible. _

_But his feet remained were they were he needed answers were he and more importantly were Anzu and the other. Anzu his heart skipped a beat as her image appeared in his mind, he felt a tear fall from his eyes he missed her dearly. _

_He wished that this was only a dream that he would wake up in his lovers' arms. She would smile at him and sooth his worries away. Staring at the man standing in front of him he knew that this wasn't a dream, he could feel the mans eyes on him._

_Cursing he erected his mind barriers once more, he shouldn't have been careless leaving his thoughts open for others to read._

_The man smiled ''you do not need to warden your thoughts from me I will not intrude into your mind without permission''._

_'' My name is_ _Miko__tto, the son of Ra and his mortal wife Lily''_

_''Ra'', Yugi narrowed his eyes'' care to elaborate how could you be the son of Ra.''_

_Yugi looked suspiciously he was sure the man wasn't fooling him only it was known among the ancient Egyptians that Ra had a mortal wife, but her name was never written down in history._

_Yami was among the few who knew as he was one of Ra decadents, one of his ancestors was Ra middle child who left the realm of the gods to live among mortals. _

_As a parting gift Ra gave his son a land which was eventually became known as Egypt. He chose mortality then to return to the realm of the gods._

_Mikotto stared at the boy silently watching as he felt the thoughts running through Yugis' mind, he hated the fact that he was going to play a role in what was going to happen to the young man in front of him._

_He felt anger rush through at the gods including his father for doing this to Yugi, he did not deserve what was going to happen to him he deserved, and had earned his eternal peace in heaven._

_But fate had derived improbably for eternity from the internal slumber, and joining his loved one. But was their choice he asked himself he had lost both of his brothers one to the war and the other to the mortal realm._

_He thought sadly as his thoughts were directed to his mother, she had grown quite and seeing a true smile on her face was rare. Loosing Hikari was a big blow to her they were extremely close, loosing her youngest son was the final draw. _

_Now this, he knew that she had held affection toward the mortal youth his soul reminded her of the son she lost to the shadow realm, with a tainted immortality that wouldn't allow him to enter the realm of the gods .Even though he couldn't help his brother he would stand by Yugi and give him his support no matter how small. _

_He vowed that he would give Yugi someone to be their for him when he most needed, he will not loose himself completely to the shadows. He may become a creature bound to the shadows but a part of his soul will always remain human. _

_He smiled at Yugi gently'' the gods are waiting and you wouldn't like to see Anubis irrated he already hates the fact that he had to give up a mortal soul''._

_Yugi stood beldewered as Mikotto complaining on how childish the gods sometimes acted. Yugi even though suspicious he couldn't help but be amused, but after his adventures with Yami and what his battle with the shadow beast, things didn't surprise him that much now. Warily he followed him out of the rooms toward his dark future._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_End of flash back_

Yugi entered a large room, where two large doors came into view. If he didn't know what was hidden behind those doors he would have spent time admiring the beauty of its designs.

The handles were made of black gold a metal so rare that it exists only in the realm of the gods but in small amounts. The doors were adorned indications written in the same language as the writings on his dagger.

Raising his arms he strengthened his connections with the ward on the doors and started to form the inactions he wanted to add to the wards.

Suddenly he felt himself weakening as the wards screamed in pain. Feeling his strength leaving him; he was surrounded by darkness as he fell in the black abysses of pain...

_**To be continued…**_

_Pleaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssseeeeeeeee! Review._

_I miss reading your reviews, if you have any Q or comments please don't hesitate to do so. _

__


	12. Chapter 12

_I want to send thanks once more to my great readers and reviewers. Your support is_

_Greatly appreciated, and the story wouldn't be here without your constant support_

_**Shadow Guardian**_

_**Return of the Shadow Wars Part 3**_

_**The final battle before A new life**_

The guardian struggled to stay awake, as his body screamed from fatigue. He felt the dark shadow seep slowly out of their prison. Gathering his energy he forced the doors back to their place, but he was thrown roughly against the wall. Shaking his head he quickly jumped out of the way as the one of the escaped shadows lashed out at him. He stood panting watching his surroundings wearily, cursing under his breathe.

He was too weak from trying to close the doors; fighting those shadows in his condition would prove to be more difficult then usual. He was painfully brought back out of his thoughts, as a shadow successfully slashed his sides with its claws. Holding a hand to his bleeding wound, he sends out an attack destroying the shadow.

_Flash back_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Yugi rolled on the ground, avoiding the upcoming attack. Looking at his left he saw an attack being hurtled toward Joey as well, who was too busy ordering the red eyes to attack to notice. Running toward Joey he pushed him out of the way, as he felt the creatures' claw scratching the surface of his skin. He felt himself hitting the ground, as a groan escaped his lips. Joey gave him a worried look, but Yugi shook his head indicating that he was alright. He suddenly felt a wave of nausea hit him and found himself on his knees, as he lost conciseness. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_End of flash back_

Yugi sighed thankful that he was immune to the poison in the shadows claw this time.

The following few minutes Yugi continued to send one attack after the other. Panting he slid against the wall, his vision was blurry he fought to stay consciences. Slowly he tried to take a step. Stopping as he heard someone chuckling, the laugh held so much darkness and evil that he couldn't help but growl at the source.

"My, it's rude to growl young Guardian"

''I would think that we weren't friends anymore''

''We where never friends you foul beast'', Yugi snapped back angrily.

"Tsk and I thought we had developed a deeper relationship then me being considered as a foul beast. Tell me Guardian who is the real enemy here, if you haven't noticed we are both victims here." He answered back grimly.

The Guardian snapped back angrily ''you are certainly not the victim here, or have you forgotten the lives you had destroyed when you were free, especially Drake you used him you used him.''

''That's where you're wrong; tell me Guardian how were we both created. Isn't it by the hands of the Gods?''

"I was a result of their war, and they condemned you for their mistakes. I feel no remorse towards my previous actions; the hands of the gods are more bloodied than mine. As for what I did to your friend, well all is fair in love and war."

Love the word echoed through his mind as he stared at the doors where the reason that he was entrapped in this realm lay. He almost forgot what emotions felt like he could only feel anger and sadness coarse through his veins. A memory suddenly swapped through his mind.

_flash back_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yugi please don't go" she shouted out holding his hand she had almost lost in him the attack a few days ago and she didn't want to loose him again. She felt tears fall from her eyes as she stared at the ground to avoid looking at the fiery gaze in his eyes. She felt that if he walked out of the door she will never see him again. Yugi, Seto and the others agreed that this would be the final showdown the creature must not be allowed to dwell in their realm any longer._

_Her thoughts were broken as she felt herself being drawn into a kiss. The kiss was soft and held many promises. He lifted her chin and made her look into his eyes and mouthed that he will be back. Giving her a last kiss he turned around and left._

_Placing her hand on her lips she couldn't divert her eyes away from him as he left. She could feel her heart break as she heard his steps growing dimmer. She was afraid to be alone she had already lost Yami she didn't want to loose Yugi to. That look was the same Yami had in his eyes during the final duel between him and Yugis had seen the wistful look in his eyes as he turned away from Yugis._

_She gasped as she realized what that look meant. Could it be she wondered silently but surprisingly she didn't feel jealous, moving toward the window she felt herself smile she knew that Yami would watch over Yugi no matter what, that didn't mean she couldn't still hold Yugi in her heart._

_Yugi sighed as he closed the doors he smiled softly remembering his other half, Yami had taught him so much. He could still sense his darkness it gave him the strength and comfort he needed to go on. He wasn't afraid to die; he was prepared to give up his life to save everyone. With determination he headed out to find the others. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Yami,' shaking his head he slowly remembered his other half.

He missed him so much; it was a void that even Anzu wasn't able to fill. A true smile formed on his lips for the first time since he accepted his position as a guardian over the tomb, his darkness was the only thing that made him truly smile next to Anzu.

He suddenly felt a shadow nearby, cursing in allowing the monster to distract him he was knocked across the room. Coughing the blood that collected in his mouth, wiping his hand across his mouth he snarled and attacked the upcoming shadow.

The room was soon scorched with shadow magic, Yugi fought on desperately trying to close the doors that had reopened before it was too late. But the numbers of shadows where rapidly increasing, he tried to call out to the Dark Magician but it was too risky he had to give his full concentration following the shadows movement.

A few hours later he was starting to feel the effects of the battle, fighting to keep his balance he erected a shield around himself. He had no choice the seals on the doors where weakening gathering the last of his strength he directed his powers following his life's' energy toward the wards. The shield collapsed and he drowsily felt himself being raised and pushed roughly against the wall.

Slowly opening his eyes he stared at the shadow awaiting his death, it was true that he was immortal, but his soul could still be ripped out of his body. He felt a wave of fear he wasn't looking forward to be engulfed in the dark shadows of the creatures' darkness. But he would not give the shadow beast the pleasure of seeing him cower in fear.

But the attack never came, he suddenly found himself sliding to the ground as he swam in out of conciseness; he narrowed his eyes trying to see who saved him. But all what he could see was a blur of purple robes.

"Dark Magician" he whispered as he lost conciseness.

He bends and picked up Yugi who had finally lost conciseness, from blood loss. The Dark Magician of Chaos destroyed the remaining shadows and left the tomb, both looked at the half dead guardian, his body was slowly shutting down. He would need month to heal and get rid of the poison in his body which was overwhelming his immune system.

They both knew that they didn't have a month the events of today proved that the seals where weakening terribly, the wards that Yugi had placed where only going to last for a short period of time before it weakens enough to allow some of the shadows minions to escape their dark prison and reek havoc.

"There is only one choice the Dark Magician of chaos we need to get the Pharaoh involved."

''He won't like this."

"He had protected him long enough Mahodo he can't do this on his own any longer he needs him. He can't gain his full powers without him, and you saw yourself he is loosing himself to the darkness. If he stays like this we will loose him forever."

The Dark Magician looked sadly at Yugi, and nodded following the Dark Magician of Chaos.

Yugi mean while was drifting in and out of his memories.

_Flash back_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Yugi stood in front of Drake covered in blood. ''This is it Drake if you back down I promise you a fair trial''._

_''Trial, what fool do you take me for this world will be mine I will gain immortality and rule over you pitiful mortals''?_

_''Wake up from your dreams Drake do you really believe that he will share the world with you''_

_''You're the one who will meet his end'' with that he sent a wave of shadow magic toward Yugi._

_Yugi quickly dodged it, and send a ball of shadow magic toward his opponent. They fought on desperately, blood splattered all over the ground as the two fought on. Yugi attacked him with his sword succeeding in blinding Drake right eye._

_He stared back at Yugi in hatred he had tried to gain Yugi on his side, but the stubborn youth refused, he had even tried to bring him back from the path he was in._

_He had considered Yugi as his only friend he was always scorned and pushed aside by others. But Yugi was different he had offered him friendship, but it was to late the hatred in his heart had grown beyond control._

_He couldn't believe his luck when he had found the ancient scripts on his visit to Egypt; he had hid them trying to translate them on his own. He remembered the dark powers and promises of power that filtered his mind as the imprisoned shadow monster contacted him. That was the beginning to the long road of pain and suffering._

_He continued on with his attacks watching Yugi intently, he knew that he had destroyed many peoples lives, but he was prepared to sacrifice anything to gain what he wanted but why was the shadow of doubt floating his mind. He silently cursed Yugi why that every time he looked into his eye doubt and sadness filled his soul._

_Pushing the doubt from his mind he continued on with his assaults, taking a swing he gave Yugi a fatal wound and prepared to give Yugi the final blow. But he stopped as he heard someone scream Yugis' name. Turning around he saw Anzu running toward Yugi, he had met her on some occasions and had respected her loyalty to Yugi._

_He felt a sudden feeling coarse through him was it jealousy he had always longed for someone to love and be loved in return .Looking down at his blood drenched sword he looked back at Yugi who was holding his side his eyes full of pain and fear as he stared at the Anzu who was coming closer. _

_Maybe he did deserve death he had betrayed the only person who had treated him equally. He knew that Yugi will try not to kill him and give him a chance. But it was too late no one will accept him after what he had done, and he wouldn't be able to live with himself. _

_Looking at Anzu direction he found a way that will force Yugi to finish him off, he looked toward Anzu and formed a ball of shadow magic, as he prepared to send it he felt a sword running through his chest. He gave a small smile to Yugi as he started drowning in the dark abyss; he was surprised to find only peace. _

_Yugi fell to the ground in pain the poison on the blade was overwhelming his systems which he could feel where slowly shutting down. He knew that he was dying, he wasn't afraid to die, his only regret that he couldn't keep the promise he made to Anzu._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yugi heard a voice calling his name, struggling to stay awake he opened his eyes and met deep dark crimson.

_To be continued…_

_Review and express your opinions freely._

_The Review Button awaits Your command. Review and unleash your inner soul._

_Hope the satisfied your curiosity on how Yugi died. I would like to hear your opinion on this chapter._

_I want to thank all my reviewers for their constant support. This chapter is dedicated to all my readers and reviewers thank you all._

_SpasticKitten901_

_Chris's girl 14_

_Azngirlchibi_

_Josephine_

_I would like your votes on this. Im considering making Yugi and Yami a couple._

_a) Yugi and Yami couple_

_b) Yugi and Anzu (who lives her past life as a dancer in Yami palace)_

_c) Yugi/OC and Yami/OC_

_I would like your opinion and votes so I could start on the couples for the following chapters._


End file.
